Secrets and Suspicions
by Lynn Kessler
Summary: Fuji is up to something and Sakuno's getting suspicious... Sequel to The Joy of Love
1. Morning Routine

i finally had an idea for the sequel although it didn't turn out the eway i wanted it.. so i hope you guys like it...  
-Lynn-

Diclaimer: i dot own pot...**

* * *

**

**Secrets and Suspicions**

Chapter 1: Morning Routine

"Ryo-chan, hurry or you'll be late for school," Sakuno called out to her 10-year old son.

Sakuno was busy making breakfast in the kitchen. Her 5-year old daughter, Risa, sat at the table patiently waiting for breakfast.

Ryoki ran down the stairs to the dining table. He greeted his mother and sister. Sakuno was serving breakfast to her two children when she realized that somebody was missing.

"Ryo-chan, did you wake your otousan?" Sakuno asked her son.

"I did. He doesn't want to wake up," Ryoki replied, shrugging.

"Mou, Syuusuke is always like this," Sakuno muttered to herself.

"Okaasan! Can I go wake otousan up? Pretty please?" Risa begged her mother, putting on her cutest, innocent face.

"If you must. If your otousan still will not wake up, you know what to do." Sakuno winked at her daughter.

"Hai okaasan!" Risa bounced off to go wake her father up.

Sakuno watched as her daughter ran up. Risa was so much like her when she was younger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Risa opened the bedroom door as quietly as she can. She could see her father still sleeping on the bed. She tiptoed quietly to the side of the bed. She shook her father gently.

"Otousan, wake up. It's time for work."

Her father seems to not respond. Risa decided to use her last resort. She took a bottle-spray and filled it with water from the bathroom. She crept back quietly to her father.

"1…2…3!" She sprayed water at her father. Fuji woke up immediately when he felt water being sprayed at his face. He wiped his face with his pajamas sleeve and looked around for the culprit. He saw Risa giggling at the side holding the bottle-spray. He got out of bed and lifted his daughter.

"So, who's idea is it this time?" he asked.

"It's not mine or oniichan. It's okaasan," Risa said, looking innocently at his father.

Fuji chuckled. 'Sakuno is really spoiling the kids,' he thought.

"Otousan will go freshen up first. Why don't you wait downstairs?" Fuji said as he put his daughter down.

"Hai otousan!" Risa kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuji went downstairs all dressed. He saw his wife and children at the table eating breakfast.

"Ohayo," he greeted his family. He went up to Sakuno and kissed her cheek.

"Ohayo Syuusuke," Sakuno greeted back.

"Ohayo otousan," Ryoki and Risa said in unison.

He sat down and began eating his breakfast. "Sakuno you should not teach Risa to spray his father with water in the morning," Fuji said with an amused smile. Sakuno giggled.

"At least you woke up," Ryoki said. They then broke into laughter.

* * *

i really hope you guys like it...  
**please R&R**


	2. Late Nights

chapter 2 is up... tanx for the reviews...  
-Lynn-**

* * *

**

**Secrets and Suspicions**

Chapter 2: Late Nights

Sakuno glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already 11 pm. She had been glancing at the clock for the past hour or so. She was worried. Usually, her husband would be back before dinner but tonight he was late. No phone call or anything and Sakuno is getting restless.

Sakuno paced back and forth in the living room. Her children were sleeping peacefully upstairs. After a few minutes of pacing, she sat down on the couch. She jerked when she heard the door. She walks hurriedly towards the door.

"Okaeri Syuusuke," she welcomed her husband.

"Tadaima. Why are you still awake?" Fuji thought that they will all be asleep by now and did not expect Sakuno to wait for him.

"I was waiting for you. Why were you late?" Sakuno asked, relieved that her husband was home safely.

"I was held up at work. There were a lot of photo shoots today and since they were short of photographers, I volunteered to help them. I wanted to call you but I forgot," Fuji explained.

"Oh okay. Next time call me so I won't be worried."

"Hai. Are the kids asleep?" Fuji asked.

"Yup. They wanted to wait for you but it was past their bedtime," Sakuno replied, as they both make their way to their bedroom.

"It's late. We should sleep too. You have to go to the café in the morning," Fuji reminded her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuji had been coming home late for the past few weeks. Sakuno was not worried as Fuji had explained that he had to work late for a while.

One night, Sakuno called her husband's workplace as Risa wanted to talk to her father.

"Moshi moshi?" a man answered the phone.

"Konbanwa. May I speak to Fuji Syuusuke please? I'm his wife," Sakuno responded.

"Fuji-san left a couple of hours ago," the man replied politely.

"You mean he's not at work?" Sakuno asked, bewildered.

"Hai. He left at around 6 pm," the man answered.

"Okay. Arigatou. Bye." Sakuno hung up the phone.

'Why would Syuusuke lie to me? Usually, when guys come home late it means that they are having an affair. But Syuusuke wouldn't do that, would he?'

"Okaasan! Okaasan! I want to talk to otousan!" Risa tugged her mother's skirt. Sakuno snapped out of her daze.

"Ah… Your otousan is busy at the moment and couldn't come to the phone. Gomen Risa-chan," Sakuno replied.

"Aww… Never mind. I can talk to him tomorrow. I'm going to sleep now. Oyasumi okaasan."

"Oyasumi Risa-chan." Sakuno kissed her daughter on the cheeks.

Sakuno watched as her daughter head to her bedroom. All the suspicions she had a while ago came back to her. 'To confront or not to confront?'

She decided not to as she did not want a rift in their relationship.

* * *

hmm... is Fuji having an affair?? i wonder...  
**please R&R**


	3. An Affair?

tanx for all the reviews... chapter 3 is up... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-**

* * *

**

**Secrets and Suspicions**

Chapter 3: An Affair?

The days went by as usual. Fuji was no longer working overtime which puts Sakuno's mind to ease.

"Risa-chan, stay close to me or you'll get lost," Sakuno told her daughter.

They were in the mall shopping for new clothes for the kids. It was crowded as it was a Sunday. Fuji had an outdoor photo shoot at the beach so he couldn't come with them.

"Okaasan, I'm hungry. Can we go and eat? Please?" Risa asked her mother.

"Oh okay. Where do you want to eat?" Sakuno asked.

"How about that sushi restaurant?" Ryoki suggested, pointing at a restaurant on their left.

Ryoki instantly regretted suggesting that restaurant. He tried to get his mother's attention away from the restaurant but apparently Sakuno had seen it.

Inside the restaurant, Fuji was seen eating lunch with a woman, a pretty one at that. All the suspicions that she had came back to her. 'I thought he was having an outdoor photo shoot at the beach. Why is he here? More importantly, who is that woman?'

"She's probably his client. Don't worry too much about it okaasan. Otousan would never cheat on you," Ryoki reasoned with his mother. He knew what his mother was thinking.

"Why don't we go and eat at that fast food restaurant?" Ryoki said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. He grabbed his sister's and Sakuno's hand and led them away. Sakuno was too occupied in her thoughts to respond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tomo-chan, what should I do?" Sakuno asked her best friend.

Sakuno had called her best friend as soon as she reached home. She badly needed advice on what to do next. Tomoka had rushed over at once.

"I don't know, Sakuno. Maybe Ryo-chan's right. I don't think Fuji-san would do that to you," Tomoka replied.

"But, he lied to me. He said he was working." Sakuno was getting angry.

"Think rationally Sakuno. Would you really think he would cheat on you? Think properly before you answer." Tomoka tried to calm her friend down.

Sakuno thought about it. She realized that throughout their 5 years of marriage, Fuji had been an incredibly sweet and loving husband and father to her and the kids.

"He wouldn't do that," Sakuno replied after a few moments of thinking.

"There you have your answer. Anyway if he dares to cheat on you, I'll make him regret it," Tomoka said.

Sakuno laughed. "Thanks, Tomo-chan."

* * *

hehe... fuji's having an affair???? poor sakuno-chan...  
next chapter: eiji and fuji has a heart to heart talk...  
**Please R&R**  



	4. Secrets

chapter 4 is up... tanx to those who reviewed... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

* * *

**Secrets and Suspicions**

Chapter 4: Secrets

"Hoi? Sakuno-chan suspected you have an affair?" Eiji asked, incredulously.

Eiji and Fuji were at Kawamura's restaurant having lunch together.

"Yup. That was what Ryoki told me. She was shopping with the children at the mall the other day and saw me dining with her," Fuji replied.

"Why don't you just tell her nya?" Eiji asked. He reached for a piece of sushi and stuffed it in his mouth.

"It's not the time yet. Only you and Ryoki know about this. I know you guys can keep it a secret," Fuji said as he watched his friend stuffing sushi in his mouth.

"But won't it jeopardize your marriage?" Eiji said seriously. He didn't want his friend's marriage to fail.

"Don't worry Eiji. I'll tell her when it's time. I'm sure she will approve of it." Fuji smiled.

"I hope so nya. You know, Osakada-san was throwing a fuss the other day. She was going around asking if you are really having an affair nya. I can't keep secrets for long," Eiji said.

"I'll tell her soon. You just have to keep it a secret for a bit longer," Fuji responded.

"I think I can do that nya," Eiji said regaining his usual vigor.

"I wanted to thank you for introducing me to her, Eiji," Fuji said after a while.

"I'm glad you like her," Eiji replied, grinning.

They ordered another batch of sushi and continued with their lunch, glad that they had that discussion.

* * *

Looks like Eiji and Ryoki knows about it too...i wonder what will happen next...  
**Please R&R**  



	5. Wedding Anniversary

yay... chapter 5 is up... there are about 2 chapters left... tanx for the review everyone...  
-Lynn-

* * *

**Secrets and Suspicions**

Chapter 5: Wedding Anniversary

The sun shone brightly outside. The clock on the bedside table showed 7 am.

"Sakuno, wake up," Fuji whispered to his wife who was still asleep next to him.

Sakuno did not respond. Instead, she turned to face the other way, burying her face in the pillow. Fuji smiled as she watched her trying to block out his voice and the sunlight.

"Sakuno dear, wake up." Still to no avail.

Fuji then did the one thing he knew that will definitely wake her up. He blew gently into her ear which caused her to sit up suddenly, her hand covering her ear. Fuji smiled at her reaction.

"Ohayo, Sakuno." Fuji leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Ohayo. Mou Syuusuke, you needn't do that to wake me up," Sakuno replied, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"That's revenge for asking Risa-chan to spray me with water when I wouldn't wake up," Fuji replied, an amused smile on his face. Sakuno giggled.

"By the way, Happy 5th Wedding Anniversary, Sakuno"

"Happy 5th Wedding Anniversary, Syuusuke."

They shared a passionate kiss before getting out of bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Happy Anniversary, otousan, okaasan!" Risa and Ryoki shouted as soon as their parents appeared at the living room.

"Arigatou," Sakuno replied, kissing both her children on the cheek. Risa ran up to her father and demanded him to carry her.

Sakuno went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Ryoki went to help his mother. Risa dragged Fuji to play teatime with her Barbie dolls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryo-chan, go get Risa-chan," Sakuno ordered her son.

The whole family was getting ready to go to Kawamura Sushi Place for lunch since he had invited them over to celebrate their anniversary.

"Okaasan, we're ready to go," Ryoki emerged with Risa holding his hand and carrying her Barbie doll.

"Syuusuke, we can go now," Sakuno called out to her husband.

Fuji had disappeared to the kitchen when he got a phone call. Sakuno had been wondering that was so private about the call that he had to take it elsewhere. She dismissed all thoughts as she doesn't want anything to spoil this special day.

"Ok. Get in the car everyone," Fuji said.

They then set off to Kawamura's place.

* * *

the identity of the woman will be revealed in the last chapter...  
**Please R&R**


	6. Celebration at Kawamura's

sorry for not updating for a while... prince of tennis manga has ended and there wasn't a ryosaku moment in the end... congrats to seigaku for winning the nationals...yay!!

btw, this chapter is dedicated to my twin brothers. Happy 13th Birthday!!! love you guys lots...

here's chapter 6... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-**

* * *

**

**Secrets and Suspicions**

Chapter 6: Celebration at Kawamura's

"Happy Anniversary Fuji and Sakuno-chan!"

As soon as the Fuji family arrived, they were greeted by the ex-Seigaku regulars. Instead of having a private family lunch, they had organized a surprise party for them.

Fuji and Sakuno thanked them. The restaurant was closed on that day. The place was decorated with lots of balloons and streamers. Sakuno remembered how she and Fuji got together at this same place with the help of the regulars. She looked at the rest of the regulars.

Tezuka and Oishi were at the counter chatting with Kawamura. Eiji and Momo were both attacking the sushi. Kaidoh and Echizen were minding their own business. The Fuji family sat together at one table.

"Nya, Risa-chan, come play with Eiji-jichan," Eiji called out to the girl.

"Yada. I want to play with Tezuka-jichan. He says my Barbie dolls are pretty like me. You said my Barbie dolls are girly," Risa replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hoi? But, Barbie dolls ARE girly. You should play with bears, nya," Eiji pouted.

"But I AM a girl!" Risa protested and went up to Tezuka to show him her latest addition of Barbie dolls. Tezuka just sat there in silence while Risa began chattering away about her dolls.

"I'll play with you Eiji-jichan," Ryoki said when he saw Eiji being sad.

"Yay! Let's play with bears, nya!" Eiji regained his usual vigor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Syuusuke, it's late. We should go home," Sakuno whispered to her husband.

"Ah, you're right. It's already 5 pm. But I have one more place to go after that we can head home," Fuji replied.

"Eh? Okay. Risa, Ryoki, we are leaving now. Say goodbye to all your jichan," Sakuno called out to her children.

"Eh? You're leaving nya?"

"Yup. I'm bringing her there," Fuji whispered to Eiji. Eiji's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Ja minna. Thanks for everything." Sakuno bowed to the regulars.

"Bye bye everyone." Risa blew a kiss to them.

Ryoki waved goodbye to the others and follow his family out.

* * *

next chapter will be the last... Fuji's secret will be revealed...  
**please R&R  
**


	7. Secret Revealed

this is the final chapter guys... tanx for all the reviews... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

* * *

**Secrets and Suspicions**

Chapter 7: Secret Revealed

"Syuusuke, where are we going?" Sakuno asked her husband.

"Hi-mit-su," Fuji replied, not taking his eyes of the road.

Before Sakuno could probe any further, Fuji's cell phone rang. Fuji put on his headset and pressed the answer button.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Sakuno heard Fuji's reply.

"See you there. Ja." Fuji hung up the phone. Sakuno couldn't hear who was on the other line.

"Who was that?" Sakuno asked.

"A friend of mine. I'm going to introduce you to her later," Fuji replied.

'Her? Did he just say 'her'?' Sakuno's thoughts went wild.

Ryoki, suspecting that his mother is probably thinking wild thoughts, decided to start a conversation. Fortunately, Sakuno was distracted and it kept her mind from wandering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 10 minutes of driving, they finally reached their destination. They were all looking fascinated at the house they stopped at except Fuji.

"Mitsuki-san!" Fuji called out to a pretty woman waiting at the entrance of the house.

"Ah! Fuji-san, you're here," the woman called Mitsuki replied as she approached them.

'Isn't that the woman I saw with Syuusuke the other day?" Sakuno thought to herself.

"This must be Sakuno-san. Nice to finally meet you," Mitsuki greeted, shaking her hand.

"Sakuno, this is Mitsuki-san. A realtor," Fuji introduced, seeing her confused look.

"Hajimemashite," Sakuno said, and then she turns to her husband."A realtor?"

"Why don't we go in first and I'll explain everything," Fuji said.

They made their way inside. Sakuno was awed by the spaciousness of the house. There was a small swimming pool outside and a small tennis court. Mitsuki took the kids and brought them around the house leaving Fuji and Sakuno alone in the living room.

"Do you like it?" Fuji asked his wife.

"Yes. It's very beautiful. Whose house is this?" Sakuno asked.

"Ours," Fuji replied, smiling as always.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sakuno was surprised.

"I wanted to get you something special for our anniversary. I happened to see this house on sale and I thought you would like it. Mitsuki-san was the one who helped me," Fuji explained.

"I love it. Arigatou Syuusuke." Sakuno kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Ano, Syuusuke?"

"What is it, Sakuno?" Fuji asked as he watched his children running around the house.

"I just wanted to apologize. I thought that you and Mitsuki-san were having an affair," Sakuno said, her head bowed low.

Fuji faked a hurt look on his face."I'm hurt that you didn't trust me."

Sakuno flustered."No! I trust you. That's why I didn't confront you about it. I'll do anything to make it up to you, Syuusuke."

"Hmm… maybe you can make it up to me tonight." He winked suggestively at his wife.

"Syuusuke!" Sakuno blushed hard at her husband's words.

"Okaasan! Okaasan! I love our new house," Risa shouted as she came running towards her parents, dragging her brother along.

"I'm glad you like it," Fuji said to his daughter.

He had had a hard time looking for the perfect house for his family. He was glad that he had the help of Mitsuki. Keeping it a secret was tough. But seeing their happy faces makes it all worthwhile.

"Mitsuki-san, would you mind taking a picture of us?" Fuji handed the camera to Mitsuki.

"Sure. 1… 2…. 3…. Smile!"

'They make such a picture perfect family,' Mitsuki thought to herself.

* * *

aww... the end...how sweet of Fuji...btw, should i make an epilogue? i wonder...  
**please R&R  
**


	8. Epilogue

i came up with a short epilogue for those who wanted it... tanx for all your reviews... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

* * *

**Secrets and Suspicions**

Epilogue

"Nya, Fuji! This picture is so cute. When did you take it?" Eiji asked as he took the picture from the top of the television.

It was a Sunday and Eiji was visiting Fuji and his family at their home.

"That was taken a year ago during our anniversary. It was when I first brought Sakuno and the kids to view the house," Fuji answered as he helped a pregnant Sakuno with the tray of drinks and snacks.

"You guys are so loving, nya," Eiji said with a wistful tone.

In the picture, Fuji and Sakuno were standing at the back with their children in front. Fuji had his left arm around Sakuno's waist and Sakuno was kissing him on his left cheek. Risa and Ryoki were smiling and making peace signs. They were the epitome of happiness.

"You're so lucky, nya. You're going to have a new addition to the family," Eiji said excitedly.

"You're right. I am lucky to have them as my family," Fuji replied, placing his hand on Sakuno's bulging tummy. Sakuno smiled at her husband.

"I want a family too, nya," Eiji wailed, making them burst into laughter.

* * *

it finally ends...sobsob... hope the epilogue was to everyone's liking...  
**please R&R**


End file.
